


I Think We're Alone Now

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Bad Smut, Gift, M/M, NSFW, jonathan sex is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corky goes to Jonathan as he's resting from his injuries</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to a tumblr buddy. It's a bad attempt at smut, so please be gentle.

The nurse had left, leaving Jonathan lying in his bed, fast asleep. His bruises were slowly healing and he wasn’t in as much pain as he had been the previous days, but it still felt like he had been run over. He could feel eyes on him.

“I think we’re alone now.” A voice whispered sing-songy. “There doesn’t seem to be anyone around.”

“What are you doing here?” Jonathan asked, opening his sore eyes. Corky smirked at him from the bedside chair.

“That’s not a nice way to greet me sweetheart.” He said. “What are you going by now anyway? Jonathan? Thomas? Robert?” He walked his fingers down Jonathan’s arm, feeling the muscles that were tightening under the skin.

“Well thanks for the visit.” Jonathan said. “You can leave now.”

“Nah. I think I’ll stay right here.” Corky said. “Can’t have you running off on me.”

“I’m not in the position to be running off anywhere.” Jonathan said. He saw Corky lick his lips. Something about the way he did that sent a tingle down his body. “So…are you just going to sit there and stare at me?”

“Not exactly an eyesore.” Corky chuckled. “I could stare at you all day and be perfectly fine.” His eyes trailed over Jonathan’s body, taking in all the places that the blanket wasn’t covering. Jonathan groaned a little. “What is it sugarbuns?”

“It’s hot in here and there’s nothing to do.” Jonathan groaned. “I can’t just lay here.” He didn’t look over at Corky, but if he had, he would’ve seen the wheels turning in his mind.

“Well, I have something you could do.” He explained. “But you will have to just lay there.” Jonathan looked over at him then, eyebrow raised. But instead of Corky saying anything else, his lips sealed over Jonathan’s. Jonathan’s eyes widened and he tried to pull back, but Corky kept his lips on him. After about a minute, he pulled away, smiling some.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking…but…” Jonathan began.

“I saw the way you were looking at me back in Switzerland.” Corky explained. “Lustful eyes. At first, I thought it was for Jed, but I saw it when she wasn’t around.” Jonathan blushed some and looked away. It was a secret that no one else knew about him. “So, why don’t I help you out with your boredom problem the way that I know best?”

“I…” He sighed. “Is the door locked?” Corky smirked and went to the bedroom door. He made sure that it was locked. The last thing he needed was for Roper to waltz in and find Corky with Jonathan’s dick in his mouth.

“Taken care of.” Corky said with a smile, walking towards him with lust in his eyes. “Why don’t we make you a little bit more comfortable?” He pulled back the blanket that was covering Jonthan. He was in a thin t-shirt and shorts, but the bruises could easily be seen all over his body. Corky gently ran his fingers over them before managing to get Jonathan’s shirt off. After a moment, he worked the shorts off too.

“Mmmm, no underwear. Your not so little solider was going commando I see.” He chuckled and licked his lips. He took Jonathan, already half hard, into his hand and stroked some, getting the blood flowing. Jonathan moaned softly. There had been that one woman in the farm house, but it had just been a quick thing and he didn’t get much enjoyment out of it. But this was different. “You seem to be responding quite well to this. I wonder how it would be if I did something else.”

Before Jonathan knew what was going on, Corky’s mouth had replaced his hand, making Jonathan moan louder. He hadn’t gotten a good blow job since college, and this was already better than that one. Jonathan gripped the sheets, moaning. It was hard to believe that just a little bit ago, sex was the farthest thing from his mind.

Corky bobbed his head and sucked on Jonathan for a long time. Jonathan didn’t care though. He didn’t want him to stop. His balls were tightening and his heart was beating faster. He was about to fall over the edge when Corky pulled back and smirked at him.

“Can’t have you getting off just yet.” Corky moved away from him and started to strip.

“What are you doing now?” Jonathan asked.

“Putting on a show.” He winked. “I don’t have to prepare for you. Let me just say that I love a man in uniform.” He chuckled some and climbed into the bed, laying on top of Jonathan and kissing him passionately. Jonathan was ready for him. He had been ready for awhile now. He watched Corky as he reached into his pants and grabbed a small, foil package.

“We’re you planning on this?” Jonathan asked, sounding a little shocked, but at the same time, he wasn’t.

“Never hurts to be prepared.” He chuckled and opened the package and carefully slid the lubed rubber onto Jonathan. “Never know when the situation may arise, after all.” He smiled and slowly sank onto Jonathan’s dick.

“Ooooo fuck.” Jonathan moaned. Corky closed his eyes and smirked.

“Damn baby.” He moaned. “You know how to make a guy feel good.” Jonathan watched as the smaller man fully seated himself. This was his first time doing anal with a guy, but there had been plenty of blow jobs in the past and enough porn for Jonathan to have a somewhat decent handle over what to do. But Corky had obviously done this before and knew exactly what to do. Jonathan didn’t even have to say anything before Corky was rocking his hips, getting the perfect amount of friction for the both of them.

“Oh god.” Jonathan moaned, hands going to Corky’s hips. Corky smirked at him.

“Handsy?” He asked. “Why don’t we put those to good use?” He took Jonathan hand and put it on his dick as he bounced up and down. His head was thrown back as he moaned loudly. Jonathan closed his eyes and moaned as he stroked Corky. “Oh fuck. Johnny.” Jonathan managed to lift his hips and thrust deeper into the shorter man, hitting that spot over and over again. “Fuck yes! I’m so close.”

“Cum for me.” Jonathan panted. “I’m getting there.”

Almost without warning, Corky made several loud noises and came quickly. Cum dripped onto Jonathan’s chest and Corky’s thighs. Jonathan came not long after, spilling his seed into Corky.

“Oh fuck.” Jonathan said, relaxing some. “I feel better already.” Corky smirked and got off of Jonathan.

“Oh, look at that mess.” He said. “It looks like Nurse Corky needs to give you a sponge bath.” With a wink, Jonathan was ready for round two.

The End


End file.
